Joan
Joan is a character from the CBS Storybreak episode, "The Shy Stegosaurus of Cricket Creek". She was voiced by Emily Moultrie. About Joan Joan is a slender, Caucasian, pre-teen girl with mustard blonde hair worn in a ponytail with a white hairband around it, and short bangs. She wears a poppy red cowboy hat with a medium brown band around it, a long-sleeved blouse with a folded collar, with the blouse being partly poppy red from the collar to the shoulders and the rest of it being white, medium brown belt, light blue jeans, and medium brown boots. She's a great sister to Joey and generous in returning favors. But when it comes to keeping secrets, she's more noble and trustworthy than him. Joan races her brother, Joey, to the corral and they mount on their horses, riding towards their house and she grabs a bag of lunch from their mom to take to their dad. The siblings then continue riding off to the site where their dad is. He's busy examining any signs of prehistoric remains he can find. But he tells Joan and Joey they might have to move away from Cricket Creek if he's not successful in making his discoveries. Joan and Joey are then on their way into town to pick up supplies for their mom. Before they get there, however, she spots a rattlesnake that's about to attack Joey. Joan steps in to protect her brother, shielding him from the rattler and telling Joey to leave for safety. As the snake approaches, they hold each other, bracing themselves for the worst. Luckily, they're saved when a stegosaur happens to be nearby and he uses his tail to swipe the serpent aside. Joan and Joey are astounded to find a live, talking dinosaur in front of them, but nonetheless thank him for his help. The stegosaur tells the kids he's the last, surviving creature of his kind and even though he doesn't usually reveal himself to others, Joan and Joey are exceptional. He has a toothache and Joan, who happens to have some chewing gum, gives him a stick of that to soothe the pain. She blows a bubble with the gum and it startles him. She tells him he's silly, but he denies it. The stegosaur tells them if he's awake, they can call his name anytime and he'll come running. Neither Joan nor Joey know his name and the stegosaur tells them he's nameless. Joan suggests on the spot George as his official name. Soon, Joan rides her horse, Cloudy, across the road. But Cloudy blocks the path of a couple men riding in a black sedan and they also happen to be heading into town. She apologizes for this and they clear the path. The men carry on their way. After Joan and Joey arrive in town and at the general store, they hear of a robbery that's committed by the same men Joan found on the road earlier, though that's unbeknownst to them. Once the siblings hear of the case, they get in on attempting to have the robbers nabbed. They head back to the plateaus where George is and Joan is startled when she sees him suddenly appear seemingly out of nowhere, due to his camouflaging technique. Once he hears of this, George gives Joan a ride to another part of the area. George sees an airplane flying by and he confuses it with a pterodactyl. Despite Joan trying to tell him otherwise, he's not so convinced. Joey goes off for help, while Joan stays behind with George. George suggests that they let the so-called "pterodactyl" take care of the men. But he figures out from the disapproving look she gives him that they can't leave until the robbers are caught and a stakeout is held. When the men come to where they are, George goes into camouflage mode once again. Unaware of this and the fact the robbers are there, one of them seizes a frightened Joan, implies threateningly hacking off her nose to teach her a lesson, and attempts to kidnap her. Once George sees her in danger, he comes to her aid. She struggles and resists getting into the plane, and as George approaches, he tells her to climb on him, she mounts on his neck. George causes the plane to sideswipe when he whips his tail. Because some dust kicks up as this happens, the robbers have no idea what hit them. Joey returns with the police and his dad on the scene just in time. Once they get there, George goes into hiding again. As the robbers are taken into custody, the kids' dad finds a wad of chewing gum left behind with a stegosaur tooth stuck in it. Elated at this discovery, he tells his son and daughter that now they won't have to move after all. Joan and Joey give each other handshakes for a job well done. George hears about the good news and even though he's glad for them, he knows this means other paleontologists will also find remains, and if more of them find more remains, then he'll be found as well. The only solution to this is having to move away from Cricket Creek. Joan is tearful of the short time that she and Joey had spent together with George. They're sad to see him go, but there's no other option. As something for him to remember them by, Joan gives him a boxful of more bubblegum sticks. After they bid him adieu, he heads off into the sunset. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Kids Category:Blondes Category:The Funtastic Index